<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So what if I'm a monster, that's been here all along by lifeinecstasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441186">So what if I'm a monster, that's been here all along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinecstasy/pseuds/lifeinecstasy'>lifeinecstasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke centric OT4 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Youngblood - 5 Seconds Of Summer (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Aftermath of Violence, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angry Kissing, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Band Fic, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Comfort/Angst, Crack and Angst, Dark Crack, Dark Luke, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Disputes, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fighting Kink, Fights, Fist Fights, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inappropriate Humor, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Making Up, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Universes Colliding, No Smut, Non-Consensual Violence, One Big Happy Family, Out of Body Experiences, Out of Character, Protectiveness, Puns &amp; Word Play, Rough Body Play, Sad Luke, Sexual Humor, Shy Luke, Some Humor, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vampire Bites, Vampire Luke, Vampire Turning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinecstasy/pseuds/lifeinecstasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke turns into a vampire... oops</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood &amp; Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings &amp; Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings &amp; Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings &amp; Calum Hood &amp; Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford &amp; Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford &amp; Calum Hood, Michael Clifford &amp; Calum Hood &amp; Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford &amp; Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford &amp; Luke Hemmings &amp; Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford &amp; Luke Hemmings &amp; Calum Hood, Michael Clifford &amp; Luke Hemmings &amp; Calum Hood &amp; Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke centric OT4 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So what if I'm a monster, that's been here all along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposted :) </p><p>This is all over the place, I'm sorry.</p><p>Title from "Monster" by Gabbie Hannah. It's a great song :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke was tired today, extremely exhausted, in fact. He slouched into the room, his cheeks aching from offering meek smiles to the fans outside. Running a hand through his quiff, which was also sagging today, he huffed as he crashed on the bean bag, feeling Ashton's eyes on him.</p><p>"You okay bud?" He called from where he was scrolling through twitter on the couch beside Michael and Calum who were playing heads up, laughing obnoxiously per usual.</p><p>"Fucking peachy." He mumbled, biting his lip ring and letting out a frustrated groan because he just couldn't figure out why he wasn't getting any sleep lately.</p><p>"You know swearing isn't cool." Ashton frowned, not helping Luke's mood, he didn't need Ashton babying him right now, he didn't need it at all.</p><p>"Whatever, I'm not a child Ashton." He snapped back, even though the guy did have 2 years of experience being an adult, which was 2 more than Luke.</p><p>Ashton was about to give it back to Luke but seeing the way he pressed his head down on folded arms made him feel bad for Luke, so he let it go.</p><p>Calum and Michael though, completely oblivious to this conversation, decided to mess with Luke when he walked away to make some coffee.</p><p>"Grab his phone." Michael grinned and winked at Calum, who giggled and obeyed, unlocking it and scrolling through Luke's history.</p><p>Luke walked in, immediately spotting Malum staring at his phone, "Guys, please not right now."</p><p>Perhaps they failed to hear the desperation in his voice, because they ignored him, and continued laughing at this article Luke was reading about "How to make an impression".</p><p>"Who're you trying to impress Luke?" Calum taunted.</p><p>"I said give me my phone back." Luke whined, frustrated with their daily teasing, reaching over to grab it but the guys moved out of his reach.</p><p>"Aww is poor Lukey angry? You're such a baby." Michael added, and just like that, tears were beginning to brim under Luke's sleep-deprived eyes, ironic because he felt like an even bigger baby crying.</p><p>"Give the fucking thing back!" He screamed suddenly, clenching his fists and dashing to the other two with such intensity in his contorted face that they thought he would knock them clean off but he simply snatched his phone, although scratching Calum in the process.</p><p>"Ow man!" Calum said, cradling the throbbing pink skin on his arm.</p><p>Michael shot daggers at Luke as he turned, discreetly wiped the angry tears and made to leave to his room.</p><p>"Where the fuck are you going?" Michael questioned, making him reply "None of your fucking business."</p><p>"Guys, I don't like all this swearing, its like I'm living with a bunch of street urchins." Ashton butted in, watching the muscles on Luke's arms become taught as he became progressively more angry, and wishing he would just tell them what's wrong. But he was stubborn like that.</p><p>"Fuck off Ashton." Michael spat, turning to Luke, "and you asshole, come help me bandage this and maybe fucking apologize."</p><p>At this Luke turned "Did you apologize for taking my phone without permission?"</p><p>"Oh so now we have to take permission?"</p><p>"Whatever, you didn't apologize, so I won't either." Luke said, clicking his door open.</p><p>Michael caught up to Luke and pushed his retreating figure, making his head bang against the door. Now Luke had had it. Moving swiftly, he shoved Michael back and punched him square in the jaw.</p><p>Michael doubled over for a minute, more from the shock that Luke had actually hit him than the force of the punch. He replied soon after with a punch to Luke's lip, ripping a bit of the skin around the ring, a trickle of blood appeared.</p><p>Now Ashton was sure he had to step in or Muke would wreck each other, and the last thing they needed was news of a violent band feud leaking out. Calum beat him to it, though apparently not with the same intentions as he stopped Luke's arm raising to hit Michael back while Michael delivered another punch to Luke's jaw, the blood now trickling from the other side of Luke's mouth. Betrayal flashed in his eyes, but it quickly passed as he felt his body heating up, which was never a good sign. Gasping with his mouth open, he wrenched himself free of Calum's vicelike grip that had left his skin throbbing as well, he smoothed his flannel and wiped his mouth, doing nothing to stop the blood.</p><p>Ashton couldn't help but think it was hot, despite the situation, Luke looked so desirable - panting with his lips parted, blood on his chin, and bloody hell in his eyes. He beat himself up for even thinking that this might be the preferred change from innocent, smiley Lukey who simply laughed off any hurtful comments. Then it clicked, this was not immediate anger, this was the result of months of passiveness, hiding his anger behind a goofy grin, and now Luke was turning into a monster, which was bad for him, regardless of how turned on Ashton was.</p><p>"Coward" Michael smirked, rubbing his jaw, as Luke made the hundredth attempt to go into his room.</p><p>Then he gasped as an inhuman force pinned him to the wall, and he realized his attacker wasn't Luke anymore. Well, not fully. Sharp, deadly teeth peeked out from under his lips, complemented perfectly by the blood on both sides of his grinning mouth. His hair had turned black at the tips of his quiff, and his eyes, they were stunningly red, surprisingly even more gorgeous than his natural cerulean ones, but definitely more murderous as the vampire glared at Michael like he could tear him apart. "Say that again" He growled.</p><p>Michael blinked, terrified to admit to himself that he was terrified by what Luke had become, and wished he never said anything to him in the first place. Apparently, the youngest wasn't as harmless as he thought.</p><p>All the thinking had cost Ashton time, and now Luke had Michael's hands pinned above his head and Michael was wincing, clearly terrified but not ready to admit that Luke was hurting him. Calum looked too shell-shocked to do anything, he simply stood there willing himself not to run away from the scene while also willing his little friend to calm himself as something about the sight in front of him evoked an erection from him. Ashton ignored his own too, and set his coffee down, rushing to place a hand on Luke's shoulder, "Fucking hell Luke" he whispered, having no idea what he was doing. Luke directed his glare at the eldest and repeated his previous words with a sly grin "Swearing isn't cool Ashton."</p><p>"Come on Luke, you're scaring me, all of this over a phone?" Ashton continued, gulping and removing his hand, deciding not to question Luke about the vampire form yet.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry if I fucking scared you guys, since you never are sorry for anything, I might as well, like, make up right?" Luke huffed suddenly, his voice slowly returning back to normal from the low growl he had been using, that was admittedly sexy but worrying nevertheless. Luckily, Luke's shoulders hunched and he let go of Michael, who staggered a bit, Calum reaching forward to steady him, all of them staring as Luke's eyes diluted to a magenta, then shining blue within a blink as he rubbed them.</p><p>Out of nowhere, his face contorted in pain and he collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain and clutching his now fully blonde head.</p><p>The guys sat around him, unsure of whether it was safe enough to touch him yet, and that made Luke sick of himself. He had managed to scare his bandmates, they would probably never talk to him the same again. A dam broke in his eyes, words clogged his throat.</p><p>Then he thought about Michael's face when he burst out at him, and that made him laugh at how hilariously mortified he was. At least that was one lesson taught.</p><p>"This wasn't supposed to happen." he managed to say after a while, continuing to laugh and cry at the same time.</p><p>He looked up then, and sure enough, there were the electric blue eyes, bleeding tears onto his pale cheeks. The blood from his lips had stopped, leaving faint stains as proof of what happened moments ago.</p><p>The boys looked on uneasily, quite sure Luke had lost it now, and not quite believing in their own sanity as well.</p><p>"Remind me to never go within a meter of that goddamn phone again." Michael was the first to say anything, though he still looked at Luke apprehensively, as if he was afraid those teeth would spring out again.</p><p>Luke presented a weak grimace. "I'm sorry guys, for real. I'll just, like, go to my room now, if you'll allow me."</p><p>"No Luke, you ain't going nowhere." Calum said, sitting down on Luke's legs that were crisscrossed besides Michael's on the floor. He caressed a side of Luke's face, looking into his eyes and, seeing no trace of red in them, relaxing a bit, as he ran a thumb over his cut lip, making Luke wince slightly.</p><p>"Tell us what's wrong Luke." Ashton joined in, ruffling Luke's quiff, making him let out a growl, and all the boys froze.</p><p>"Gotcha" Luke smirked, and everyone burst into laughter as Ashton smacked the blonde in the head.</p><p>"I've been having trouble sleeping since like, a while, now, and I guess I was just... sick of you guys, like, just messing around all the time and not caring about me. I sound horribly needy, I'm sor-" He was cut off by Calum's lips on his, and since it had been a while since he'd gotten a kiss from any of the boys, he thought, well, why not enjoy it?</p><p>They stopped upon hearing simultaneous moans from the other two, and looked up to see them staring, dicks erect against their pants. </p><p>Ashton immediately sat down beside Luke, pushing past Calum to reach his thin but admittedly kissable lips.</p><p>Luke melted into Ashton's kiss, but stopped when Ashton snaked a hand behind his head to pull him closer. They pitied him, that's what this was about.</p><p>"I don't need your pity, I'm fine guys." Luke said to a shocked and slightly hurt Ashton. Luke had never refused a kiss before. Hell, he had never refused Ashton anything before.</p><p>It was when Luke got up to make his way to his room (I know, will he ever succeed?) that Michael finally stepped in. He took both of Luke's hands and pinned them to the wall just like he had experienced a few minutes post.</p><p>"You know, your vampire self is fucking sexy."</p><p>That made Luke blush like an idiot, before he was being roughly attacked by Michael's lips, who showed no mercy on his cut lips, ripping open the cut again, and now the kiss tasted like Luke's blood.</p><p>Three tears dropped from Luke's eyes as he let out a laugh at his own stupidity, of course Michael was taking revenge.</p><p>"Rawr." Luke grinned, flipping them around so Michael was against the wall again.</p><p>"Dammit Luke, fuck you." Michael said in his slightly nasally, sexy voice that he knew got Luke all worked up.</p><p>"Please do." Luke moaned as Michael found his sweet spot, making him lose all will to be in control and just melt to putty in Michael's arms.</p><p>"Michael you bastard, you've had enough of him, I had to endure the sight of his vampire form and my dick is killing me." Calum sprang off the floor and grabbed Luke's hands.</p><p>"Oh please, you were shitting your pants, Calum." Luke smirked as Calum leaned in, brushing his plump lips, which are definitely Luke's favourite feature about him, against Luke's, eliciting a shiver.</p><p>"And where did all this confidence come from?" It was Calum's turn to smirk now, seeing heat rise up Luke's cheeks.</p><p>"It's like an after-effect when I change, it's pretty cool cause otherwise I'm an awkward penguin." Luke whispered, his baby blue eyes downcast.</p><p>"Ya about that, since when are you a vampire?" Michael butted in as Calum stepped away slightly to let the other two question Luke too.</p><p>"What did I just see? Was that a dream?" Ashton muttered to himself, rubbing this eyes, the realisation, of how absurd this situation was, finally dawning on him.</p><p>"That's how I felt when it first happened. Remember that livestream we did around end March? You guys were being so annoying and wouldn't let me announce, like, important stuff, like about our tour and stuff. I was so mad, and then after I stormed off to my room I got all warm and looked in the mirror..." He trailed off with a nervous laugh that had all three cooing at how cute their boyfriend was.</p><p>"I feel like such an asshole." Michael said, tugging at his purple hair.</p><p>"Don't. I'm the asshole, you said so yourself." Luke said, so seriously that the guilt almost made Michael scream. Reaching forward, he tugged Luke into a tight hug, crushing his face against his shoulder.</p><p>"Don't you dare think that Luke, you are the most beautiful human being I have ever met, even with those freaky ass canines." Michael said.</p><p>"Yeah, Michael's definitely the asshole." That was Calum, making all of them laugh.</p><p>"How about, I show you how special you are huh babe?" He continued, picking Luke up bridal style and running off calling out "I call dibs on fucking him!" which had Luke giggling and hitting Calum's chest as he hid his head from the other two boys chasing them to Luke's bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 anyone?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>